Saranghae Ahjussi
by The little trouble maker
Summary: Kai tersenyum dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Tao. "Yeppeo" Lirihnya. Kai menatap lekat wajah Namja bermata panda itu. Dengan hati-hati Kai mengusap bibir cherry yang menggoda itu dengan ibu jarinya. 'perasaan apa ini' Pikir Kai. Chapter 2 Update. KaiTao moment *masih TAORIS kok DONT LIKE DONT READ Warning : Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Saranghae Ahjussi Chapter 1

Cast:

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast

Genre : Romance

Rating : M *gak ada enceh :P

Length : Chapter

WARNING : BOYS LOVE OOC TYPO Pedo!Kris InnconentCute!Tao Yang gak suka baca jangan dibaca

Note : Buat yang suka FF My Little Boysfriend mian aku gak bisa lanjutin. Anggap aja ini setelah Tao tunangan dan Kris sudah kembali dari jepang. Jangan panggil Aku Author panggilnya Youngie atau Yumi. Aku masih 16 tahun kok jadi gak tua-tua amat malah terlihat imut #Plakkk

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

.

.

.

_I'm Sick Because You But I Love You_

Langit menjadi mendung. Awan hitam pekat pun mulai memenuhi langit kota seoul. Angin berhembus kencang dan air mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari atas langit. Namja penyuka panda ini mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Ia mulai merasakan dingin seoul.

'Ahjussi mana sihh' Kesal Tao dalam hati. Ia bertanya-tanya dimana tungannya itu kok belum jemput juga. Sesosok Namja tampan berambut pirang itu mendekat kearah Tao.

"Mian Chagi~ Ahjussi terlambat"

Dengan baju yang basah Namja tampan itu mendekati Tao yang juga basah. Dibalik baju Namja tampan yang bernama lengkap Kris ini terlihat otot perut yang menyembul dibalik kemeja.

Tao berlari melewati Kris yang sedari tadi memayungi Tao dengan Jas hitamnya. "Bodoh Ahjussi jahat. Sudah terlambat 3 jam Tao dari tadi kedinginan tau" Kata Tao ketus. Kris membukakan Tao pintu mobil _Lamborghini Aventador Roadste _.

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan menjalankan mobil sportnya tersebut. Tao yang diam karena kesal mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah jendela. Melihat kota seoul yang sedang di guyur hujan lebat. Untung saja tadi hujannya tidak selebat sekarang. Baju dan Tas Tao basah semua. Ouhh jangan lupakan Kris yang melihat Tao hanya menelan ludah melihat tubuh basah Namja chingunya.

"Ahjussi kemana sihh" Kata Tao. "Ahjussi tau Tao itu dari tadi kebasahan. Kalau begini terus Tao pulangnya sama Sehun saja" Tao menatap lekat mata Kris. Kris menatap lurus ke jalan raya. 'Bagaimana ini Sehun kan saingan terberat aku selain Kai dan Luhan. Huweee bisa-bisa Tao membatalkan pertunangan kita' Jerit Kris dalam hati. Kris menghela nafas panjang.

"Mianhae Ahjussi terlambat" Ucap Kris. "Tadi Ahjussi ada rapat mendadak Chagi~"

"Jadi Ahjussi lebih memilih rapat itu daripada Tao. Bagaimana kalau Tao mati kedinginan" Sahut Tao ketus. Tao yang masih berumur 15 tahun ini memang emosinya suka meledak-ledak. Kris kembali menghela nafas.

"Chagi~ maafkan Ahjussi"

"Permintaan maaf ditolak"

"Aishh Ahjussi rela dihukum Chagi~" Kris kembali melanjutkan. "Tapi yang kamu perlu tau Ahjussi tadi khawatir sampai-sampai membentak Appa Ahjussi sendiri. Untung appa Ahjussi gak marah."

Tao mendesah pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Mian Ahjussi~"

"Yang penting kamu sudah tau perasaan Ahjussi. Kamu tau kan kita sudah bertunangan sejak kamu lahir. Ahjussi juga tau kamu kangen sama rumah kamu Chagi~ karena harus tinggal berdua sama Ahjussi"

"Aniya Tao seneng tinggal bersama Ahjussi. Apalagi harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Ahjussi" Tao menundukan kepalanya membuat Kris tidak melihat semburat merah dipipi chubby tunangannya itu.

Kris terkekeh dan mengusap pelan rambut Tao. "Jangan pernah berhenti mencintai Ahjussi eoh?"

"Ne~ Ahjussi Tao sangat sayang sama Ahjussi"

.

.

.

Tao dan Kris turun dari mobil Sport tersebut. Tao yang sedari tadi memang sudah merasakan pening dikepalanya memaksakan senyum dibibirnya. Wajahnya sudah pucat karena pening dan panas yang ia rasakan. "Tao gwenchana?"

BRUK

Tubuh Tao jatuh saat memaksakan berjalan. Kris langsung menggendong mungil Tao dan berjalan masuk. Ia menekan tombol lift tersebut. Tidak peduli orang-orang yang melihat kelakuannya. "Bertahanlah Chagi~ Mianhae Ahjussi memang jahat membuatmu sakit seperti ini"

"Pacarnya perhatian yah?"

"Tampan lagi"

Didalam lift orang-orang membicarakan Kris. Kris yang khawatir dengan kesahatan Tao tidak mendengarkan orang yang membicarakannya. Ia segera keluar dari lift dan membuka pintu apartementnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedikit susah karena Tao sedang dalam gendongannya. Akhirnya Kris berhasil membuka apartement tersebut.

"Bertahanlah" Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dan Tao tentunya. Ia menurunkan Tao di Ranjang _King size_nya. Kris membuka bajunya dan berjalan mengecek suhu badan Tao.

Dengan keadaan topless Kris duduk diatas ranjang Tao dan menyentuh kening Tao dengan tangannya. "Panas"

Kris segera keluar dari kamar dan mengambil handuk basah dan air hangat. Menurut Kris air hangatlah yang mampu meredakan panas badan dari Tao. Kris menaruh air hangat itu di dalam ember. Lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar. Kris menaruh ember dan handuk tersebut diatas meja.

"Maaf chagi~ sepertinya Ahjussi harus membuka bajumu." Kata Kris lalu membuka satu persatu kancing baju Tao. Terlihata badan polos dari Namjachingunya tersebut.

Kris mengambil piama dan memakaikannya kebadan Tao. Sempat Kris menelan ludah saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh dingin Tao. Kris mengambil handuk dan mencelupnya kedalam airhangat. Diperasnya handuk tersebut dan ditempelkannya dikening Tao. Tao sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat merasakan keningnya agak basah.

Kris mengecup pelan kening Tao dan meninggalkannya tidur diatas ranjang. Ia keluar dari kamar dan mulai memasakan bubur untuk Tao.

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kekamar tersebut. 'Ahjussi mana?' Pikir Tao. Tao menyentuh keningnya dan merasakan benda basah yang mulai dingin.

Tao turun dari ranjang dan membuka pelan jendela kamar tersebut. Langit sudah gelap menandakan sudah malam tetapi hujan belum saja berhenti. Tao berjalan pelan kepalanya sudah tidak terasa pusing. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

CKLEK

Tercium aroma harum dari bubur buatan Kris. Tao mulai mendekati Kris dan berdiri disamping kulkas. Kris yang sedang memotong daging menghampiri Tao yang berdiri disamping kulkas. "Gwenchana Chagi~ panasmu sudah turun kah?"

Tao tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. " Ne~ Ahjussi lihat Tao sudah bisa bergerak" Ujar lemah Tao. Kris tersenyum dan menuntun Tao melihat hasil masakannya.

"Lihat Ahjussi memasakanmu bubur daging" Tao menatap panci yang terisi bubur. Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Tao. Menghirup wangi buah-buahan dari sabun yang Tao pakai. Kadang Kris bingung kenapa Tao yang berkeringat masih harum saat ia dekati.

"Gomawo" Ucap Tao lemah sambil membalikan badannya menghadap keara Kris. Kris mengecup pipi Tao cepat. "Jja kita makan" Tao mengangguk dan membawa panci tersebut. "Hati-hati chagi~" Tao kembali mengangguk. Karena keadaannya yang sakit seperti ini membuat Tao yang tadinya cerewet kini banyak diam.

Kris mengambil piring dan menaruh potongan daging tersebut. "Selesai" Kris menaruh potongan daging itu diatas meja. Tao yang tadi sudah berada dimeja tersenyum senang melihat tunangannya ini memasak.

"Kelihatannya enak" Tao mencoba sesuap bubur kedalam mulutnya. Kris duduk didepan Tao dengan bertopang dagu.

"Mashita" Kata Tao sambil tersenyum. Kris yang melihat senyuman Tao ikut tersenyum. Tao makan dengan lahap dan sesekali tersenyum kearah Kris.

"Kenyang" Tao menepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan. Kris mencubit kedu pipi Tao. "Rakus" Ujar Kris.

"Mwo Ani~"

"Jelek"

"Kyaaa Ahjussi"

"Bodoh"

"Aishh"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

Blushh

Wajah Tao merona sambil memukul kepala Kris Ahjussinya.

PLAK

PLAK

"Ampun Chagi~" Kris berusaha menghindar dan berlari kearah Kamar Tidur. Tao mengikuti Kris masuk kedalam Kamar. Didalam kamar Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Tao dipinggir panjang sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris. Tao tidak menjawab malah membaringkan badannya disamping Kris. "Tampan" Tao mengelus wajah Ahjussinya.

CHUP~

Kris mencium kepala Tao. "Tidurlah besok gak usah sekolah dulu" Kris mengusap kepala Tao. "Mwo Andwaeee" Pekik Tao.

"Wae?" Kris menghadap ke Tao dengan posisi bertumpu dagu. "Aku kangen sama Luhan, Sehun, Kai. Lagian dirumah aku pasti sendiri Ahjussi"

Kris kembali merubah posisinya dengan posisi menindih. Kris dapat melihat rona merah diwajah Tao saat hidung Kris dan hidung Tao . "Dengar Ahjussi tidak akan pergi kerja arraseo"

Tao mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. "Ahjussi bisa tidak menyingkir. Tao malu" Tao menarik selimut. Sedangkan Kris masih asyik melihat Tao yang dibawahnya. Kris mengambil selimut tersebut. Menatap lekat mata anak berumur 15 tahun ini.

CHUP

Kris menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Tao. Mulai melumat pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Tao memejamkan mata meresapi ciuman tersebut. Lama-lama ciuman itu menjadi panas. Tao meremas rambut belakang Kris dan sedikit mendesah saat Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Eunghhh"

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Tao. Tao yang merona hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Ahjussi tercintanya.

"Night" Kris mengecup kepala Tao.

"Ne~ Saranghae" Gumam Tao lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampilkan sinarnya. Diatas tempat tidur Tao menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia segera membalikan badannya. 'Unghhh Ahjussi mana' Kesel Tao dalam hati saat tidak mendapati Ahjussinya tidur disampingnya.

Terdengar bunyi shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Tao melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi dan membukanya.

KRIETT

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Terlihatlah Namja tampang berambut pirang itu sedang mengguyur tubuhnya dengan Air Shower yang hangat. "KYAAAA" Tao menjerit dan menutup matanya.

Kris mengambil handuk dan berlari kearah Tao. Tao yang hampir hilang keseimbangan pun hampir jatuh.

GREP

Kris menangkap tubuh mungil Tao. "Hati-hati" Ujar pelan Kris. Tao membuka matanya dan mulai melepaskan pelukan Kris. Tubuhnya basah karena Kris belum sempat mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Gomawo" Sahut Tao pelan terdengar seperti gumaman. Tao beralih menghadap langsung kearah Kris. Kris mengusap kepala Tao pelan

SRET

Handuk yang menutupi daerah privat Kris terjatuh. Kris segera mengambil cepat handuk yang jatuh tersebut. Tao yang melihat ehmm Junior Kris langsung berteriak.

"KYAAAAA AHJUSSI MESUM" Tao segera menutup matanya

.

.

.

TBC/ END

Chapter selanjutnya :

"_Aegya eomma datang"_

"_Ahjussi cemburu"_

"_Mwo dasar Ahjussi mesum"_

"_Huang Zi Tao Ahjussi mu selingkuh."_

"_Aku benci Ahjussi_

Karena My Little Boyfriend Yumi gak lanjut makanya Yumi post FF baru Yumi.

Masih pedo kok :D *SmirkEpilKyu.

Update kilat kalau banyak yang respon. *ngarep

Tinggalkan koment atau Kritik yang membangun.

No bash okey

Oh iya para reader kalau ada ide untuk Chapter depan silahkan koment di ripiew

Ini Konfliknya ringan kok

Atau mungkin ada Reader yang mau nyiksa Tao gege?

#DigamparKris

_**Oh Iya selamat puasa **_*Yumi juga puasa #Gknanya

Ripiew please ^-^

7/24/13

09:46 AM

Ayumi _Ichida


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Saranghae Ahjussi Chapter 2

Cast:

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Other Cast

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Length : Chapter

WARNING : BOYS LOVE OOC TYPO Pedo!Kris InnconentCute!Tao Yang gak suka baca jangan dibaca

Note : Mianhae Updatenya lama #Bow. Soalnya Yumi lagi sibuk. Usahain update 1minggu 2x. moment KrisTaonya nanti dichapter 4-5. Jadi sekarang moment KaiTao. Disini dijelaskan dimana awal mulanya Kai suka dengan Tao.

.

.

.

Author POV

TING

TONG

Tao segera membuka matanya dan melesat keluar dari kamar nista itu.

"Iya sebentar" Teriak Tao sambil berlari kecil kearah pintu apartement.

CKELEK

"Aegya eomma datang"

Eomma Tao ( Heechul ) langsung menghambur kepelukan anaknya itu. Tao membalas pelukan eommanya dengan erat. Kris yang melihat adegan eomma dan anak itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggosokan handuk ke rambut basahnya. Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang menantu tersayangnya.

"Kau belum meniduri anakku kan" Heechul tertawa pelan sambil memukul pelan kepala Kris.

"Hahaha Eomma juga khawatir nanti Tao hamil sebelum waktunya" Kris mengerling genit kearah Tao dan memeluk posesive pinggang Tao. "Aku ambil minum dulu eomma" Tao berjalan kearah dapur.

Kris dan Heechul berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Mereka berdua asyik membahas tingkah lucu Tao sewaktu kecil. Sesekali Heechul tertawa lepas.

Tao yang mendengar percakapan tersebut hanya merengut kesal sembari memasukan garam ke Juice Mangga. Tao langsung menyunggingkan Smirk evilnya ( yang diajari dari Kyuhyun pacar Sahabatnya Sungmin ). Tao mengaduk minuman nista tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja yang berada diruang tamu. Tao duduk disamping Kris dan memainkan ujung rambut Kris.

"Diminuman eomma Chagi~" Tao memasang senyum angelicnya. Heechul dan Kris meminum perlahan Juice tersebut.

1detik

2detik

3detik

BRUSHHHH

"WU ZI TAO" Koor Heechul dan Kris bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Lohh eomma mana"

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan kepalanya. Kris yang duduk di meja kerjanya memutar bola matanya kearah Tao.

"Eomma sedang memasak" Ujar Kris.

DRRTTTT DRTTTT

Ponsel Kris berbunyi. Kris mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo"

",…"

"Mwo? Aku akan kesana tunggu sebentar"

"…"

"Ahh Nde~"

Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Tao. Tao memasang wajah malasnya. 'Pasti ditinggal lagi' Pikir Tao.

"Chagi~" Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao.

"Cepat katakan" Ketus Tao sambil melepaskan tangan Kris yang berada dipingganya.

"Aishh tatap aku" Kris memutar tubuh Tao menhadap kearahnya.

"Ini penting jadi-"

"Arraseo pergilah. Eomma akan menemaniku dirumah" Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tao sudah memotongnya. Tao menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Janji tidak marah"

"Ne~"

"Baiklah Ahjussi akan pulang cepat"

"Jinja?"

Wajah Tao berubah menjadi berbinar. Kris segera menganggukan kepalanya.

CHUP~

Kris mengecup kilat bibir Tao.

"Promise"

.

.

.

Heechul sedang asyik memasak _Janchi guksu _dan _Samgyeopsal _. Sementara Tao sedang asyik dengan komik Yaoi yang ia baca.

TING TONG

Tao menutup komik Yaoi yang ia baca. Dengan malas ia berjalan kearah pintu apartement.

CKELEK

"Surprise" Koor Luhan, Kai dan Sehun.

"Huwaaa kalian Ayo masuk dulu"

Tao segera membuka pintu apartement tersebut. Heechul menoleh kearah teman-teman Tao.

"Aigoo banyak tamu ternyata. Tao pergi lah berbelanja sepertinya makanannya kurang" Ujar lembut Heechul. Tao mengangguk dan mengambil jaket putihnya.

"Biar aku yang menemani Tao"

"Aku"

"Hyakk Harusnya Tao itu bersama ku"

"Aku"

"Tidak aku"

"Stoppp Biarkan Tao memilih"

Putus Sehun. Kai dan Luhan langsung mengangguk. Sedangkan Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya diperebutkan 3 Pria sekaligus.

"Kkamjong kkaja kita belanja" Tao menarik lengan Kai. Yang membuat Kai meneteskan air mata karena terharu. Tidak lupa HunHan yang cengo melihat tingkah laku kekanakan Tao.

"Bye Bye Hunnie Lulu gege" Tao melambaikan tangannya. HunHan yang mimisan melihat kadar manis Tao yang membuat Namja manapun ingin 'memakan' Tao sekarang juga.

.

.

.

[Skip Time]

Tao dan Kai kini sudah sampai disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota seoul. Tao mendorong trolly sedangkan Kai yang gugup kini berjalan disebelah Tao. Sesekali Tao melempar senyum kearah Yeoja yang senyum-senyum gajelas memandang Kai. Dikiranya Tao Yeoja itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kai hyung kau masih berhubungan baik dengan kakakmu" Ujar Tao pelan

"Berhenti membahas Namja itu." Tao mengangguk dan memasukan sayur dan makanan lainnya.

"Oh iya Kai Hyung tidak kuliah" Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tao.

"Karena orang yang kucintai katanya sakit"

BLUSH

Wajah Tao memerah.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya Hyung?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo HunHan teman sekolahmu"

"Lain kali jangan membolos Hyung"

"Okey" Kai mengerling genit kearah Tao.

"Cha~ Kita belanja kkaja" Kai menarik lengan Tao yang membuat wajah Tao kian memerah.

"Oh iya Tao kau ingat awal pertemuan kita?" Tao yang sedang memasukan ramen langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya itu.

"Ne~ Siapa yang tidak ingat Namja berumur 14 tahun diajak ke clubbing." Kesal Tao sambil menatap tajam kearah Kai

"Aishh sudahlah itu kan sudah lama" Kai mengacak rambut Tao pelan.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Tao yang baru saja pindah ke rumah barunya membereskan barang-barangnya. Ditatapnya boneka panda pemberian 'seseorang'. Tao kembali membereskan buku-buku di meja belajar.

"Tao Chagi~ eomma buat kue tolong kamu antar ke tetangga sebelah rumah kita"

Tao mengangguk dan mengambil syal merahnya. Hari ini Seoul sedang hujan salju. Tao melangkahkan kakinya kerumah tersebut. Tao menggosok tanggannya dan menekan bel rumah tersebut.

"Permisi" Tao sedikit berteriak. Yeoja paruh baya membuka pintu tersebut.

CKELEK

"Ahh masuk sayang. Kamu tetangga baru kita kan?" Tanya Yeoja tersebut. Tao membungkukan badan dan masuk kedalam rumah minimalis tersebut. Terlihat perapian hangat yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Eomma membuat sedikit kue ahjumma" Tao memberikan kue yang sedari ia bawa.

"Ahh gomawo~" Ujar Yeoja tersebut sambil mengambil kue tersebut. Tao melihat sekeliling rumah tersebut.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang" Terlihat namja berkulit tan memasuki rumah tersebut. Terlihat Namja paruh baya yang keluar dari kamar.

"Dari mana saja kamu Kim Jongin" Namja paruh baya itu melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tao bisa mencium aroma Alkohol dari tubuh namja tersebut.

"Aku dari rumah teman appa" Namja berkulit tan itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

PLAK

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Lihat Suho hyung mu itu harusnya kau bisa lebih dari hyung mu itu"

Namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu memegang pipinya yang ditampar.

"Yeobo sudahlah lagian disini ada tamu." Yeoja paruh baya itu merangkul tubuh Kai dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

"Ahh maafkan aku. Aku Kim Siwon kamu pasti anak dari Huang Hangeng" Siwon tersenyum kecil kearah Tao. Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tao berusaha mencairkan suasana dirumah tersebut.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao ahjussi." Ujar Tao seraya membungkukan badannya. Yeoja paruh baya itu keluar dari salah satu kamar dirumah tersebut dan ikut berbincang-bincang bersama Tao.

"Jadi appamu ada tugas dikorea?"

"Ne~ Ahjussi"

"Ahh yang tadi itu Kim Jongin anak kami"

"Nama Ahjumma KiBum kamu boleh memanggil Ahjumma dengan sebutan Eomma"

"Ne~ Eomma"

Kim Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan jaket hitam yang berada dipundaknya.

"Aku pergi eomma"

"Kamu mau kemana Chagi~" Ujar KiBum lembut. Sedangkan Siwon berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Keluar clubbing" Anak berumur 17 tahun itu mengambil kunci motornya.

"Aku ikut" Ujar Tao cepat. Siwon dan KiBum melirik Tao.

"Jangan Chagi~ kamu masih kecil" Ujar KiBum cepat.

"Dia itu anak berandalan beda dengan kamu Tao anak baik-baik" Sambung Siwon sambil melirik sinis anaknya tersebut.

"Yayaya Kamu itu cocoknya dirumah gosok gigi, cuci kaki dan tidur" Kata Kai sambil memandang Tao yang menunduk.

DEG

DEG

Kai menatap lekat wajah Tao. Wajahnya manis dengan pipi tirus yang sedikit chubby. Bibir plumnya yang merah. Kai memegang dadanya belum pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Bahkan yeoja yang ia tiduri tidak seindah Tao.

"Tapi Tao mau ikut" Rajuk Tao sambil menunjukan pupy eyesnya kearah Kai.

"Tapi Yeobo-"

"Baiklah kamu bisa ikut" Belum sempat KiBum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kai sudah menarik lengan Tao.

"Hyak lepaskan tanganmu Kim Jongin" Desis Siwon tajam. Kai yang pura-pura tuli naik keatas motor sportnya. Sedangkan Tao ikut duduk dibelakang Kai.

BRUMMM

BRUMM

"Bye~ Bye Eomma" Tao melambaikan tangannya saat melihat eommanya yang sedang membuang sampah. Tao dan Kai kini menjauh rumah tersebut.

"Tao Chagi~"

BRUK

Heechul pingsan ditempat. Sedangkan SiBum membantu Hangeng membawa istrinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hangeng membaringkan tubuh Istrinya diatas ranjang. Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aishh anak itu. Kai membawa Tao ke clubbing" Ujar Siwon.

"MWO? Anakku masih berumur 14 tahun. Astaga bagaimana kalau anak kami diperkosa" Hangeng mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sekertarisnya.

"Tenang Kai tidak mungkin melakukan itu" KiBum berusaha menenangkan Siwon dan Hangeng.

"Eungghhh" Heechul membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Chullie kamu sudah bangung sayang" Hangeng mengenggam tangan istrinya tersebut. Kibum bergegas mengambil segelas air putih.

"Dimana Tao?" Tanya Heechul sambil menatap lekat mata suaminya.

"Tenang Chagi~ Tao sedang bersama Kai. Dia cuman ingin berkeliling kota Seoul" Hangeng berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Heechul mendesah lega.

"Aishh aku kira anak kita dicuri" Canda Heechul. Siwon dan KiBum hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Oh iya aku KiBum tetangga Eonnie~" KiBum memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku Heechul. Dan ini suamiku Hangeng. Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman. Panggil aku Chullie eonnie~" Heechul memeluk tubuh KiBum.

"Ne~ Eonnie~" Ujar KiBum.

Siwon dan Hangeng keluar dari kamar tersebut. Siwon menatap jam yang berbentuk kacamata yang berada didinding ruang tamunya.

"Sudah setengah 11 malam" Hangeng menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa.

"Tenanglah Hangeng-ssi Kai itu Normal dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa" Siwon berucap cepat. Hangeng hanya tersenyum tenang.

"Bukan masalah itu. Hanya saja Tao itu sangat kekanakan. Aku takut Tao merepotkan Kai. Lagian Tao mempelajari Wushu sejak ia kecil jadi aku tidak mengkhawatirkan anak itu" Siwon duduk disamping Hangeng. 'siapa yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya tadi diperkosa?' Bingung Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Disalah satu club yang terkenal Kai dan Tao kini duduk di salah satu pub diclub Mirotic tersebut.

"Kau mau pesan apa kai-ssi dan kamu anak kecil" Tanya bartender tersebut.

"Aku masih kecil Ahjussi" Ujar Tao polos ke bartender tersebut. Kai melirik Tao yang duduk disampingnya.

"Yak kenapa kau membawa anak kecil kesini" Sesosok Namja tampan mendekati Kai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku udah besar Hyung." Tao mepoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kai menepis pikiran kotornya.

"Minho hyung" Namja cantik tersebut menghampiri Minho.

"Minnie Hyung" Tegur Tao.

"Kyaaa Huang Zi Tao kenapa kau disini? Dimana Ahjussi" Taemin langsung memeluk tubuh sepupu kecilnya.

"Kalian saling mengenal" Kai menyeritkan dahinya. Tao dan Taemin mengangguk.

"Aku dan Tao bersepupu. Eommaku saudaranya eomma Tao benarkan Tao Chagi~" Taemin mencubit pipi Chubby Tao.

"Appo~ Hyung" Tao mengusap pipinya.

"Hyak kenapa kau membawa Tao Chagi~ ku?"

"Dia yang minta ikut hyung" Bela Kai.

"Sudahlah Chagi~" Minho mengusap punggung Taemin.

TAK

"Apa yang kau lakukan mesum" Taemin menyingkirkan tangan Minho yang berada dibalik kaus tipisnya.

"Jadi kalian ada hubungan apa?" Seledik Minho.

"Aku haus Hyung~ bbuing-bbuing" Tao menatap Kai dan melucuncurkan bbuing-bbuing andalannya.

"Aishh baiklah. Minhyuk hyung aku minta Juicenya 1" Ujar Kai.

"Aku dan Tao bertetangga."

"Ouhh terus kau tidak akan meniduri adikku ini kan" Selidik Taemin.

"Ani~"

"Slurpppp" Tao meminum Juicenya. Kai dan Minho menelan ludah melihat aksi erotis Tao yang mengemut sedotan tersebut *yang menurut kedua seme ini.

PLAK

PLAK

"Aishh Appo Minnie/Chagi~" Koor KaiHo.

"Dasar mesum" Ujar Taemin sadis. "Dan jangan harap tidur denganku mala mini" Lanjut Taemin menujuk wajah Minho.

"Huwaaa Andwae~" Minho memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ouhh yahh Minnie Hyung sering kesini" Tanya Tao.

"Iya" Jawab Taemin.

"Aku akan bilang dengan Key ahjumma kalau Tao bertemu Minnie Hyung di salah satu club. Biar Ahjumma tidak memperlakukan Tao kayak anak kecil lagi"

GLEK

'Mati kau Taemin' Batin Taemin.

"Chagi~ jangan bilang ke eomma Ne~" Taemin memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Lohh kenapa?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Soalnya Minnie hyung akan dipukul sama Eomma Minnie hyung." Taemin memasang ekspresi sedihnya.

"Andwae~ Tao tidak Mau Taeminnie hyung dipukul" Tao memeluk tubuh sepupunya itu. Dalam hati Taemin sudah bernafas lega.

"Disini banyak nyamuk yah hyung?" Tanya Tao. Taemin Kai dan Minho menggeleng.

"Ani~ Kenapa Tao-ah?" Tanya Minho. Tao menunjuk leher Taemin dan Minho yang penuh kissmark.

"Ini bekas gigitan nyamuk kan" Ujar Tao polos.

"Ahh iyaaa.. disini banyak nyamu" Gugup Taemin sambil menginjak kaki Minho.

"Arghhhhh" Ringis Minho.

Lagu My Lady dari EXO pun mengalun di Club tersebut. Terlihat Yeoja dengan baju minim memperlihatkan dadanya yang menyembul dari balik baju tersebut mendekati Kai yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Tao dan duo 2MIN.

"Kai kita berdansa yuk" Yeoja itu dengan PDnya duduk dipangkuan Kai. Membusungkan dadanya tepat diwajah Kai. Kai memutar malas bola matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak terangsang sedikitpun.

"Mian Yuri-ssi aku sedang tidak ingin bermain. Ayo Tao kita keluar." Kai menarik lengan Tao yang membuat 2MIN cekikan melihat tingkah Yeoja kurang bahan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tao memeluk erat tubuh Kai. Kai sengaja sedikit melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan cepat. Supaya dipeluk Tao. #Dasar Modus Oppa.

"Hyung Tao takut" Tao sedikit berteriak.

"Gwenchana pegangan saja yang erat"

Setelah aksi Modus dari Kim Jongin kini Kai berhenti disalah satu taman dekat dari kompleks rumah mereka. Tao turun dari motor sport tersebut dan bejalan kearah taman tersebut.

DRTTT DRTTTT

Ponsel Kai bordering. Kai melepaskan helmnya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeobo-"

"DIMANA KAU KIM JONGIN. Aishh ini sudah jam 2 malam." Ujar KiBum disebrang sana.

"Aishhh eomma Kai dan Tao hanya berjalan-jalan dekat taman" Bohong Kai.

"MWO? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Sudah cepat pulang Eomma Tao sudah menunggu Tao dari tadi."

"Ne~ Eomma. Oh iya bilang sama Ahjumma Tao bersama Taemin tadi."

"Ahh Taemin temanmu itu? Arraseo eomma akan bilang"

TUT

Kai memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Kai mendekati Tao yang sedang duduk dibangku taman tersebut dengan mata sayu. Sepertinya Tao sedang mengantuk. Kai duduk disamping Tao.

"Tao-"

PUK

Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya Tao sudah tidur dipundaknya. Kai tersenyum dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Tao.

"Yeppeo" Lirihnya.

Kai menatap lekat wajah Namja bermata panda itu. Dengan hati-hati Kai mengusap bibir cherry yang menggoda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

DEG

'perasaan apa ini' Pikir Kai.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dapat ia rasakan nafas Tao yang berhembus tepat diwajahnya.

10cm

9cm

8cm

7cm

6cm

Hidu mereka kini bersentuhan.

5cm

4cm

Dan…

TBC

Aishh makin lama makin gaje yah? -_-"

Yesungdahlah mau bagaimana lagi

Oh iya Konfliknya mungkin dichapter 5-6

Cocoknya yang jadi orang ketiganya siapa?

Lay EXO M atau

Jessica SNSD?

Direspon Ne~

NCnya belum Tao kapan soalnya Yumi masih polos #KedipGenit *PLAKKK

Repiewnya Please?

Gomawo yang udah ripiew chapter kemaren.

Chapter depan Yumi balas ripiewnya atu-atu #Kecup atu-atu yang udah ripiew

7/27/13

4:30 PM

Celamat Puaca cemuaaa -3-


End file.
